List of Cyberchase For Real: The Comic issues
This is a list of issues of Cyberchase For Real: The Comic. The Race Card The Race Card is the first issue in Cyberchase For Real: The Comic. In this issue, Bianca's friend makes a racist remark, and Bianca fights back with comments about her friend's weight. Plot The issue begins when Bianca and her fat friend meet up, trading greetings. Bianca comments on her friend's size, noticing that she gained weight. Fat Friend smartly remarks something about Bianca eating fried chicken, which is a harmful stereotype of black people. After more arguing, Fat Friend exits, and Bianca says "run, you fool" while eating fried chicken. Characters * Bianca DeGroat * Fat Friend Bianca's Boyfriend Bianca's Boyfriend is the second issue in Cyberchase For Real: The Comic. In this issue, Bianca pressures her boyfriend to propose. Plot The issue begins with Bianca calling Kelly, complaining that her boyfriend, Rodney, hasn't proposed in the three weeks they've been together. Kelly advises that Rodney needs to commit. The scene changes, and Bianca is attempting to confront Rodney. Rodney mentions fried chicken, saying that he ate Bianca's box of it. Fed up, Bianca demands a proposal on the spot. Rodney, stressed out, says that this happens every time they are together. Bianca asks if it is because she is black. Rodney is left speechless, which Bianca assumes is confirmation of her accusation. Rodney starts attacking Bianca, punching her in the gut. Then he says "we're through". Characters * Bianca DeGroat * Kelly * Rodney Cyberception Cyberception is the third issue in Cyberchase For Real: The Comic. In this issue, Bianca is bored to tears, and she stumbles upon her own show. Plot Bianca is lying on her couch, moaning about how bored she is. She complains that there is nothing good to watch of TV. Then, her channel surfing brings her to Cyberchase. She scoffs, calling it "one of those educational shows". At the end of the Cyberchase episode, the For Real segment pops up. Biance is astonished to see herself acting in the episode. Characters * Bianca DeGroat * Inez * Matt * Jackie * Digit When Harry Met Bianca When Harry Met Bianca is the fourth issue in Cyberchase For Real: The Comic. In this issue, Bianca finally meets Harry. Plot Bianca is calling Kelly. Kelly is asking Bianca to go to the movies. Bianca refuses to go to the movies with Kelly, but she wants to go the the theater by herself. Meanwhile, Harry is walking to the theater. They bump into each other as they walk into the theater, screaming insults in a split second. They both trip, and fall on the floor, laughing. A theater employees calls them a cute couple. They both complement each other on how beautiful they look, but Bianca stops. She says that they can never be together because of her boyfriend Rodney...and also because Harry is too white. It ends with them broken up. Characters * Bianca DeGroat * Kelly * Harry Wilson * Theater Guy Houston, We Have a Bianca Houston, We Have a Bianca is the fifth issue in Cyberchase For Real: The Comic. In this issue, Bianca gets hired by NASA mission control, but the rocket launch goes horribly wrong. Plot Bianca reveals that NASA has hired her to work in mission control! The leader introduces the crew to their mission, which is to launch the space shuttle to the International Space Station. One of the crew members asks why Bianca is here, and the leader admits that she was just hired for NASA's racial diversity program. Before the crew has time to review safety protocol, Bianca blurts permission for the rocket to launch. The leader is horrified. Soon the passenger of the rocket, Sandra Bullock, calls in: "Houston, we have a problem." Bianca is starstruck but the crew quickly scolds her into place. Bianca asks Sandra the problem, and Sandra says that they launched the rocket too early. Even though it was Bianca's fault, she blames the rest of the crew. Suddenly a crew member announces that Sandra is losing oxygen, and Sandra gasps "I CAN'T BREATHE!" Immediately the rocket explodes mid-flight, and Sandra dies. Characters * Bianca DeGroat * NASA Lady * Sandra Bullock * NASA kid 1 * NASA kid 2 Poor Bianca Poor Bianca is the sixth issue in Cyberchase For Real: The Comic. In this issue, Bianca is kicked out of her apartment and she falls into poverty. Plot Bianca calls her mom, begging for money. She explains that she is too poor to pay the rent for her apartment. But Bianca's mom doesn't care; she just tells Bianca to find a job. Suddenly, there's a pound on the door. Bianca's landlord demands the money, and Bianca tries to play the innocent card. The landlord is furious, and Bianca gets kicked out of her apartment. Three months later, Kelly tries to call Bianca. But Bianca has hit rock bottom of her poverty, and is forces to wear trash for clothes. Kelly leaves a voicemail, and explains to Bianca that she bought Bianca's old apartment. Characters * Bianca DeGroat * Bianca's mom * Landlord * Kelly Bianca Gets Krispy Bianca Gets Krispy is the seventh issue of Cyberchase For Real: The Comic. In this issue, Bianca is forced to get a job at Krispy Kreme. Plot Since the events of Poor Bianca, Bianca has apparently moved in with Kelly. Bianca is being very bratty; demanding fried chicken. Kelly is fed up and she demands for Bianca to find a job or move out. So Bianca heads to her job interview at Krispy Kreme and blatantly promotes their donut sale. At the job interview, Bianca thinks she's being witty and cute but the manager is not amused. Out of options, Bianca plays the race card by claiming to be "one of them," but the manager just says "get to work." He teaches Bianca how to make the donuts, by slathering them in liquid crap recycled from the sewer. Bianca is then fired immediately after making a batch of disgusting donuts. Characters * Bianca DeGroat * Kelly * Krispy Kreme Manager Bianca Goes Rogue Bianca Goes Rogue is the eighth issue in Cyberchase For Real: The Comic. In this issue, Bianca steals Kelly's car to drive to Hollywood. Plot When Kelly discovers Bianca was fired from Krispy Kreme, she gives Bianca one day to move out. Bianca complies, but not without stealing Kelly's convertible and her sunglasses. Kelly alerts the police, but Bianca is already on the road. Two days later, Bianca realizes that this was a bad idea. Suddenly she runs out of gas in the middle of the desert. With no food and no money, Bianca wanders aimlessly through the Mojave desert and collapses to accept her death. Suddenly, Harry Wilson appears out of nowhere and reveals that he's been hiding the the trunk the whole time. He also tells Bianca that there is a gas tank in the trunk, and Bianca drives off and leaves him for dead. In Hollywood, Bianca is cringily mistaken for Beyoncé. Characters * Bianca DeGroat * Kelly * Harry Wilson * Beyoncé Epilogue A twelve-panel epilogue for Bianca Goes Rogue was released on September 16, 2015, which featured Bianca and Beyoncé cruising in the convertible that Bianca stole from Kelly, and they are pulled over by the police. This epilogue was originally going to be a seperate episode. Bianca the Cyber Mate: Part 1 Bianca the Cyber Mate: Part 1 is the ninth issue in Cyberchase For Real: The Comic. In this issue, Bianca encounters Motherboard on a computer. Plot After Bianca changes her relationship status to "It's complicated," suddenly Motherboard appears on her computer screen. At first, Bianca believes that it is a virus, but Motherboard explains that she is the protector of all cyberspace. Meanwhile, the citizens of cyberspace are also having a strange encounter with the outside world. Motherboard explains to Bianca that Hacker gave her a virus that makes her buffer every thirty seconds. After an awkward moment when someone caught Bianca talking to the computer, Motherboard then tells Bianca that she needs her help to defeat Hacker and rid herself of the virus. Then Bianca is sucked up by Motherboard's portal into cyberspace. Characters * Bianca DeGroat * Motherboard * Matt * Digit * Jackie * Inez * Slider * Nurse Lady Category:Cyberchase: For Real